Latching On To You
by sailoragronsky
Summary: They were in love. No doubt about that. But if you had told Lucy Quinn Fabray that she would be in love with Rachel Barbra Berry four years ago, she would have laughed in your face and slushied you herself. This is my first fic so be gentle please. TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction. Long time reader, first time poster. *Trigger warnings for abuse.* Constructive criticism is welcome. Thoughts will be in _italics. _I don't own Glee or its characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

They were in love. No doubt about that. But if you had told Lucy Quinn Fabray that she would be in love with Rachel Barbra Berry four years ago, she would have laughed in your face and slushied you herself. Fast forward those four years and you would find the girls sprawled out on the couch in the apartment that Quinn shares with her 35-year old professor in New Haven fervently making out.

Rachel ran her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, eliciting a moan. The blonde bit down on the diva's lip in turn, receiving a growl in response. The blonde opened her eyes and they landed on the wall clock. _5:23. Shit. _

"Okay Rachel. We. Have to. Stop. Before. Paul gets. Home," Quinn mumbled in between kisses. Rachel broke the contact and huffed.

"Fine."

The taller girl sat up and said, "Hey. Babe. Look at me please." She gently turned the brunette's head to hers. Hazel eyes locked with brown, and Rachel visibly softened.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I just want to finally be able to call you mine and not have to share you with Paul."

Quinn's heart ached. She wanted that as well. Oh boy did she want that. "You know I can't do that." Quinn felt Rachel stiffen. The shorter girl got up and grabbed her discarded items.

"Wait, Rachel! What-don't go!" The blonde lunged to still Rachel's hands. "Where are you going anyway? You're supposed to stay here for the weekend!"

Rachel stopped and took a deep breath. "Why the hell can't you just end it with him, Quinn? We have been putting off the inevitability that is our relationship for four years. Aren't you tired? Doesn't that just exhaust you, not being with the person you're supposed to be with?"

Quinn, unable to look at the brunette, murmured "I just can't, Rachel. Not right now."

Rachel stood in front of Quinn for a minute and shook her head, releasing an incredulous chuckle. _You're unbelievable, Quinn. _Rachel brushed past Quinn to the front door. As soon as she touched the doorknob, Paul came in.

"Oh, hello Rachel! It's nice to see you!"

The brunette walked out the door and spat, "Fuck off."

The man looked to Quinn confused. The blonde shook her head and looked to the floor to hide her forming tears.

Paul closed the door and questioned, "So, Quinnie, where's my dinner?"

Quinn nearly choked on her own saliva. _Shit. Shit shit shit. I forgot! _She ran in the kitchen while apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry. Rachel and I lost track of time. I'm starting on it right now."

The sandy-haired man slowly made his way to the blonde and stopped her. He grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes. "Tell me the truth Quinnie. What were you actually doing with her? I'm more perceptive than you think." Quinn open and closed her mouth but no sound came out. Paul squeezed her arms harder and that spurred Quinn into answering.

"Uh-uh I-what? What do you mean perceptive? I'm confused and I'd really like to finish your dinner."

The man gripped even tighter. "Both of you have mussed up hair and your lipgloss or lipstick, whatthefuckever, is messy and Rachel has never spoken to me like that before so something is going on. Tell me the truth."

The blonde's tears finally spilled over. "I'm not lying, Paul!"

The next thing that happened made Quinn have flashbacks to what her father did when he was drunk. Paul slapped Quinn across the face. It echoed throughout the room.

"Let this be a warning Quinnie. Do not. Allow this. To happen again," the man stated through clenched teeth. Paul then lumbered into the living room to watch football.

Unbeknownst to the two, Rachel had heard everything.

~OOOOOOOOOO~

Rachel was frozen in the doorway. _What? What the fuck is going on? _She backed out into the hallway, jacket and suitcase long forgotten. Rachel walked away quickly and broke down. Gross, heart wrenching sobs came from the girl's throat. Rachel slid down the wall and sat there, covering her eyes. The brunette later thanked her lucky stars when Santana Lopez hopped up the stairs. The Latina stared at Rachel's rocking frame and jokingly inquired, "What, did Barbra Streisand lose to Celine Dion for a Grammy?"

Rachel flinched and jumped up, running towards Santana.

The diva spread her arms and crashed into the raven haired girl. "Ew Berry. Don't get your snot on me."

Santana only got sniffles in response. "Hey, I'm just-I'm just kidding Rachel. What's wrong? Is it Finn? I'll kick his ass if you want me to."

_If only it were that simple, Santana._ The brunette stepped back from their embrace and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

The taller girl scoffed. "Um hello. I was in the closet for three years. I think I can keep a secret."

Rachel gave a half-hearted chuckle and stated, "Your leering at Brittany was a bit obvious though."

Santana frowned, her cheeks aflame. "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or can I go see Quinn?" The Latina walked forward as she talked.

Rachel clutched her arm and half yelled, "No! Don't go in there!" The shorter girl's tears streamed down her face once more.

The raven haired girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay Berry, you're kinda scaring me now. Tell me what's wrong."

The shorter girl took a deep breath and mumbled, "Paul hits Quinn."

Time stopped. Ice ran through Santana's veins. She balled her fists and ground her teeth.

"What?"

The Latina rushed forward but Rachel held her back. "Berry! Let me go! ¡Dios mío! I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

The diva was sobbing again. "Please Santana. Quinn doesn't know I know and if we confront them about it, it'll only get worse!"

Santana's rage filled mind cleared somewhat and she sighed. "Come with me, Rachel. Brittany and I have an apartment not too far from here. You'll stay with us for now."

**A/N: So yeah. My first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to keep the updates pretty consistent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Text messages will be in bold. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for the reviews!**

Rachel clutched Santana's hand like a lifeline. Which it was actually; it kept Rachel grounded as much as possible. If the brunette was hurting the Latina's hand, she didn't let on. Every so often Santana would rub calming circles over the diva's knuckles when she started sniffling.

After about 15 minutes, the girls pulled up to the apartment. Santana turned the car off and sighed.

"You okay, Rachel?"

She only got a grunt in response.

The raven haired girl got out of the car and walked around to Rachel's side. Santana opened the door for the diva and waited. She didn't move.

"C'mon Rachel. Let's go." The brunette stayed where she was. The Latina sighed again and pulled out her phone.

**hey Britt I'm outside. help me with Rachel please**

Santana tried to pull Rachel out of the car, but the shorter girl was dead weight. Santana's phone buzzed with an incoming text from Brittany.

**I thought u were going 2 see Quinn. why is Rachel here?**

Santana leaned against her car and muttered to Rachel, "I can't wait for that hijo de puta to get what's coming to him. I was this close to going all Lima Heights Adjacent on him." Santana's phone vibrated again, but it was from Quinn.

**S, I thought you were coming to hang out. I haven't seen you in awhile!**

The Latina grimaced at that. Brittany came down the stairs to the outside and caught the tail end of the grimace and frowned.

"What's wrong, San?"

Santana looked up and grimaced deeper. She beckoned the blonde over and explained, "When I came up the stairs to Quinn's apartment, I saw Rachel on the floor crying. Apparently, she heard Paul and Quinn arguing and he hit her."

Brittany's face went white. The blonde shook her head a couple of times before her eyes welled up with tears.

"What are you talking about, San?"

Santana just nodded. _This is for real, Britts. _"Can you just help me with her? She's like catatonic. It's kind of scary."

Brittany stepped towards the car and effortlessly picked Rachel up. "Looks like those dance routines really paid off."

Santana appreciated the effort to lift the mood, but this was too heavy. She watched as the blonde held the diva bridal style and walked through the door.

~OOOOOOOOOO~

Brittany laid Rachel on the bed in their guest room and walked out to talk to Santana. The blonde found her sitting at the kitchen table, staring out at the overcast sky. _This shitty weather is fitting, I suppose, given all that's happened. _Santana thought. She then leaned forward and put her head in her hands. Brittany walked towards the Latina and sat across from her. Brittany reached out and grasped Santana's hands and kissed each finger.

"It'll be all right, San. Things will look up. Quinn's a strong woman. With our support and Rachel's support, she'll get through it."

Santana sighed and looked up. She gave a half smile and murmured, "You always know what to say."

Brittany grinned. "That's my job. Now, not to be a Debbie Downer or anything, but what are we going to do about Rachel? And Quinn of course. Should we call Finn? Or Sam? Isn't he a cop? Aren't Puck and Mike on his force?"

The Latina rubbed her neck. "I have no idea where to start, B. Although I think calling Finn will help."

Brittany nodded and stood up to retrieve her phone. "Let's get started, Santana."

**A/N: Sorry if this is short. I had this part planned out but I don't know where I put the sheet I wrote on. I'll try to update again tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Brittany called Finn about Rachel. Santana checked on the girl before sitting down with the blonde. She didn't look any better than before, but she was asleep.

Brittany dialed Finn's number and he picked up after about three rings.

"Brittany? You do know you called me, right?"

"Uh hi Finn. It's Brittany." Santana mumbled out, "And Santana."

There was a momentary pause on the other end of the line. Brittany checked the screen to see if the call went out. "Why are you guys calling me? Is something wrong?"

Brittany and Santana glanced at each other and Santana said, "Frankenteen, it's Rachel."

There was a flurry of activity on the other end and the girls thought they heard Puck shout. They heard a door close and then more silence.

"What's wrong with Rachel? Santana, this better not be some sick joke that you forgot to pull in high school."

The Latina scoffed and countered, "I'd have done it already if it were a joke."

"Hush, San," the blonde mumbled. "Finn, Quinn's boyfriend hits her."

No sound was heard on Finn's side and then, "Are you sure?"

Santana explained, "Yes we're sure. I was on my way to Q's when I saw Berry crying in the hallway. I had to drag her back to my car. Finn, she's a mess. Can you be here tomorrow? We think that you can help Rachel because she isn't responding to us."

Finn sighed and said, "All right then. I'll be over in the morning. I'm sure Puck will want to see Rachel as well."

The girls nodded at each other. Brittany added before hanging up, "Tell Sam about all this too. Maybe he can try and do something, with him being a cop and stuff."

"Okay. Bye."

~OOOOOOOOOO~

That morning, Santana went out to get supplies for vegan omelettes so Rachel could eat. Brittany brought a chair into the spare bedroom so she could watch over the brunette. Half an hour later Rachel was still asleep and the Latina returned and set to work to prepare breakfast. As the omelettes sizzled in the pan, the smell wafted into the bedroom, prompting Brittany to walk in the kitchen.

"Wow, for vegan food, this smells amazing, San!"

Santana smirked and bowed. "I try, B." The raven haired girl righted herself and walked towards Brittany. She grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled her flush against her body.

Brittany giggled and remarked, "I'm proud of you." Santana smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "I just am."

The Latina shook her head and closed the distance between them. Brittany smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. However, before they could progress any further, a voice said, "Get a room, you guys."

They broke apart and stared at Rachel. She was a mess. She was pale, her mascara was smeared all over her face, and her hair was a mess.

"While I do appreciate you making me breakfast, Santana, I would like to take a shower first."

Brittany skipped over to the diva and hugged her. "C'mon, San, group hug!"

The raven haired girl grudgingly walked over and lightly placed her arms around Rachel and Brittany.

~OOOOOOOOOO~

Once Rachel had showered and finally sat down the eat, the other two girls explained their conversation with Finn. The brunette nodded almost imperceptibly and added, "These omelettes are surprisingly good, Santana. I commend you."

The Latina stared for a minute and muttered a _thanks_ before continuing. "So Finn should be here soon. Puck might come also. You'll get to see your 'jewbro' as he calls it." Santana folded her hands in her lap and Brittany reached under the table to squeeze them. The girls sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Until finally, the doorbell rang.

Brittany sprang up and quickly opened the door to find Finn with his hands shoved into his pockets and Puck leaning his forearm against the doorframe.

Puck was the first to speak. "Hey B!" he boomed out, "where's my Jewbabe?" Brittany opened the door wider and gave the mohawked boy a hug. "It's nice to see you, Puck. And you too, Finn. She's in the kitchen."

The boys trudged their way through the living room and finally to the kitchen. When Puck saw Rachel, he ran forward and scooped her up, giving her a bone-crushing bear hug.

"All right, Puck, can't breathe," the diva rasped out. He put her down and patted down her hair with a smile. He turned toward Santana and gave her a fist bump. "Hey Satan." The Latina just flipped him off.

Finn watched all of this from the doorway with a small frown. How could they act this normal when both his and Puck's ex-girlfriend and Rachel's sort-of-girlfriend was being hit? He shook his head and entered the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking immediately. They watched as Finn slowly made his way to Rachel. She stood up and looked at him for a few moments and then crashed into him, her arms barely able to make their way around his waist. The taller boy circled his arms around her and gently rocked them back and forth.

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't update last week! I had a lot of school work and homework to catch up on. And I think my updating schedule will be every Monday and Friday so expect updates then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N #1: Might be a _little_ NSFW / mature further on.**

Once everyone sat down, Santana started their little meeting. "Okay, so we all know what's happened. We have to figure out what do to. Quinn is the last person who deserves this."

Puck raised his hand. "Sam, Mike, and I have access to wires. We can wire Q and catch him in the act. Or we can hide a video camera on her."

Rachel shook her head. "Wires won't prove much and I think a video camera is too risky. What if he figures out what it is and he bans Quinn from seeing any of us? Or worse."

That quieted everyone. They were all stumped. How could they stop Paul from hurting Quinn further?

Then, Brittany spoke up, "I think we should just tell Quinn we know. She's so strong and she's been through so much crap. I think we should tell her and offer her support and a place to stay. If nothing happens soon after, then we can do the wires or the video cameras."

Rachel reached across the table and squeezed Brittany's hand. She released a shaky breath and said, "Let's get some Chinese for lunch. I'm hungry."

Finn and Puck chuckled and Santana pulled out her phone to order.

~OOOOOOOOOO~

A Yankees commentator blared out of the television speakers. Quinn lay on her bed cradling her bruised side. She had accidentally shut the oven while broiling a steak for Paul causing it to burn. His punishment for her was a push to the floor and a swift kick to the ribs. Every time Paul cheered or shouted at the tv, she flinched. _Oh Rachel...How did I get myself into this mess? _Quinn soon fell asleep to the pounding of her own heart.

~OOOOOOOOOO~

A few hours later, Quinn was awakened by Paul's heavy frame dropping on the bed. He scooted over to spoon the blonde. Her nose crinkled in disgust when she smelled the alcohol on his breath. He wrapped his too-heavy arm around her waist. Quinn prayed that that was all he would do. Her prayer seemed to be answered until the man licked the shell of her ear. The blonde pretended to be asleep until he bit down on her earlobe. She gasped and the man chuckled.

"I knew you were awake, Quinnie," he slurred.

Quinn tried to move, but Paul had locked her in place.

"No, you're not go-you're not going anywhere. You've been a bad girl. Bad girls deserve punishment."

The blonde was as still as a statue. The man shifted his hips when she felt it. His _thing_ was poking her in the back. Quinn shut her eyes. She didn't want to cry now. Paul moved his hips again.

"C'mon baby. It's not gonna suck itself."

By this point, Quinn was ready to vomit. She squirmed and pushed against him, but it did nothing to release his hold on her. The man started to laugh.

"You're not getting away. We haven't had sex in forever."

He trailed his hand under her shirt and started to grope at her bra. Quinn ripped his hand away and bit down as hard as she could. He relinquished his hold on the blonde and gripped his wounded hand.

"What-whatthefuck?! Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is the matter with you, Quinnie?"

Quinn took her chance to get away. She grabbed her phone and a jacket and ran out of the room. While she shakily laced up her Chucks, she could hear Paul shouting expletives. The blonde quickly left her apartment. She took the stairs two at a time and finally got down to the ground floor. She let out a shaky sigh and placed her face in her hands. _How do I get out of this relationship? Paul seems to be the kind of person that is able to find someone when they don't want to be found. Fuck. _

Quinn checked the time on her phone. _It's only 7 o'clock. Whenever Paul does this, he usually passes out in an hour._

The blonde sighed and began to walk down the street.

~OOOOOOOOOO~

After finishing their Chinese, the group ended up on the couches in Santana and Brittany's living room. Finn found a copy of Rock Band in the entertainment center and suggested they all played. Brittany stood to set it up and as she passed, Santana slapped her butt which earned her a smirk and a wink from the blonde. Rachel and Puck saw this and smiled. It was nice to see that their friends finally found happiness. The blonde fished out two microphones, a drum set, and two guitars.

"Damn, S. You've got everything!" Puck exclaimed.

Santana smiled. "Well, yeah. This game is fucking awesome."

Brittany sat back down, grabbed the Latina's face, and gave her a chaste kiss. She pulled away, but Santana groaned in protest. The raven-haired girl wrapped her arms around Brittany, deepening the kiss.

Puck and Finn gagged, but Santana only flipped them off. No one noticed Rachel, who was deep in thought, looking over her phone. She typed something out and put it down. The diva noticed Puck and Finn and laughed. _If only Quinn were here..._

~OOOOOOOOOO~

As Quinn watched the final rays of the sunset on Morse Beach, her phone vibrated. Rachel had texted her. The blonde got excited until she saw what it said.

**Rachel: I know.**

**A/N #2: I literally have no excuse for a seven month late update other than school and my own laziness. I'm sorry.**


End file.
